


T'nash-veh ashaya

by DarkenedInnocence



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amanda Grayson Lives, BDSM, Bottom James T. Kirk, Dominant/Submissive, Hurt/Comfort, I-Chaya Lives, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pon Farr, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Pre-Reform Vulcan, Pre-Surak, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Top Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedInnocence/pseuds/DarkenedInnocence
Summary: Jim Kirk has lived a hard life, and it's taken him a while to figure out his life. He wants to show Frank that he is George Kirk's son, he wants his mom to look at him and be proud. So he Joins Star Fleet and is in the process of climbing the command ladder. Star Fleet, which is at War with the Klingons, and are tentative Allies with the Vulcans. Jim doesn't mind drawing attention to himself, but at the same time he keeps well hidden with few people actually getting to know him. He has Betazoid blood somewhere in his history, and so his instincts are fairly prominent, when they tell him he is in danger, he listens. Calls it his 'Gut', or his 'Spidey senses". On Star Base 47, his 'Spidey senses' are tingling.Spock is a decedent of Surak, and while Surak's teachings weren't completely embraced, they are taken into account. So, Spock is kind of like Royalty on Vulcan. Like all Vulcans, Spock has a mate, which he thinks is human and very good at hiding from him. So, while on diplomatic missions with his dad and mom, he searches. Ever since he stepped foot on Star Base 47, Spock's blood tingled through his veins. His mate was somewhere on the station, and Spock was gonna find them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been cross referencing with different Vulcan databases so that my Vulcan is correct. I'll leave you definitions at the beginning of the chapter, and for dialogue I'll put the definitions in parentheses '( )' after the Vulcan phrase. 
> 
> This is what the title means:  
> T'nash-veh ashaya : My Love
> 
> I couldn't think of a good name and so I searched for this in Vulcan and figured it was good enough.

**_James Tiberius Kirk_ **

          James Tiberius Kirk was an Ensign on his way up the command ladder to Captain. He also knew he had a long way to go, and a long record to get through. His current assignment was aboard the starship Enterprise. A ship that Jim had been dreaming of serving on for nearly his entire life. It was one of the only things that kept him going when he was young and his mom skipped off to the other end of the Galaxy and left him with Sam and Frank. Sam, whose real name was George, and Frank, who hated both Sam and Jim. Frank hated that Winona had married him and then left her two sons with him so she could go on a seven-year mission in some far-off quadrant. Since Winona wasn’t there to feel the brunt of his anger, he took it out on Sam and Jim. Sam because he looked the most like Winona, and Jim who looked like his father, who was the very reason Winona had left. Her youngest son looked too much like her dead husband for her to be able to be a mother to. When Jim was eight, Sam was twelve, and he left. Sam figured it would be better for Jim if he just disappeared. Sam knew some family friends that would take him in, so he’d be safe. Sam didn’t know—or at least he tried hard not to acknowledge—the fact that Frank beat Jim too, just as much—if not more—as he beat Sam.

          When Sam left, Frank had said good riddance, and decided to sell George Kirk’s 1965 Corvette Stingray. Frank had already sold nearly everything he could get his hands on of George Kirk’s. When he said that he was going to sell George’s antique car, well, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Jim, who soaked up information and knowledge like a sponge, hacked the security to the garage—which was ridiculously easy for him—and took the car for a joy ride. At first, it was just to get old Frank’s heart pounding, but when Frank had called the police and accused Jim of stealing something that was rightfully _Jim’s_ , he decided that if he couldn’t have it, then Frank most definitely couldn’t have it. Originally, Jim was just going to crash it. There was a problem with that. One, the police were chasing him. Two, there was flat, open, nothing in front of him. Jim pushed his foot down further, petal to the metal. That’s when Jim realized that the Quarry was ahead of him. He could drive the car right over the edge.

          Jim closes his eyes and thinks about going over with it, no more fights, no more fists, no more harsh words, no more pain. Just blissful nothingness. Speeding towards the edge, seconds from total freefall. Jim’s eyes snap open with the sudden determination to _live_ , to hold on, like trying to breath while you drown. He slams on the breaks and twists the wheel harshly to the left. Then he throws the door open and jumps as the Corvette skids over the edge. By the time that Winona gets back to Earth, it’s been a year and a half. She takes Frank’s side and sends Jim off to Tarsus IV. It doesn’t matter to her that Sam is no where to be found in the two weeks it takes her to pack up Jim and send him as far as she can. Then she leaves again.

          Tarsus IV is good to Jim at first. He has freedom that he’s never had before. No one is bothered by his questions, they are just as eager to teach him as he is to learn. Then the fungus comes. The food dies. And Kodos kills who he deems expendable. Jim barely manages to get away with a couple of kids as their parents shield them with their bodies. This is the first time that Jim Kirk has seen death. It’s not the first time he’s looked Death in the eye though. The kids are screaming, crying for parents who are dead. Jim’s been an orphan as long as he can remember. Winona might have birthed him, but she wasn’t his mother. His father was already dead, never knew him. Always had to rely on only himself. Sam flaked out too often to be trust worthy. So, Jim took the kids and hid them. Stole food for them. Killed for them. Lied for them. Was tortured for them. He finally got a message out. Star Fleet came. Swept in and rescued them, but too little too late.

          Jim healed, his mom didn’t come to see him. He went back to Frank. When Jim turned 18, he left. He packed up what was important to him and got the hell out of dodge. Frank tried to make him stay. Jim’s split knuckles hurt and stung, but it was worth it to see Frank on the ground with a broken and bloody nose, and dark bruises blooming across his own skin for a change. Jim spent his years up to his twenty second birthday in a haze of liquor and one-night stands. On his twenty second birthday, some drunk cadets get the jump on him and beat him for a misunderstanding. Jim gives as good as he gets. Captain Pike dares him to join Star Fleet.

          He does.

**_S’chn T’gai Spock_ **

          Spock is a Vulcan-Human Hybrid. While Surak’s reform didn’t take off as he expected, Vulcan’s as a people accepted logic, but not the repression of emotion. They kept many of the old ways, but looked at things a colder than before, with more logic. Science was just as important as learning to fight. While Surak’s reform didn’t take, he was still an important figure head, and Spock was his descendant. This made Spock pretty much Vulcan Royalty. So, Spock went with Sarek on his many diplomatic missions. Many with Star Fleet. Star Fleet had figured that it was best to have the species that was just as vicious, or even more so than the Klingons, on their side against the Klingons would be best. Star Fleet knew that Vulcan was the stronger species and could easily take over if they so wished it. So, Star Fleet pretends they have absolute control, but give the Vulcan’s damn near everything they demand. Vulcan’s hunt for their mate? No problem. Any person that is a Vulcan Mate is put immediately under Vulcan rule and given immediate citizenship on Vulcan.

          Spock is nearing his twenty fifth birthday, and Pon Farr was unlikely to be far off. Spock felt the pull of his mate’s mind, and he followed. He followed to earth, and then to Tarsus IV, where Spock despaired for his mate. To have more than likely to have gone through such genocide and immense emotional turmoil, his mate must be strong. From there Spock traveled once more with his father, searching for his mate. He knew his mate was on Earth, and Human, like his mother. Spock still couldn’t pin point his mate though. For a Psi-null species, his mate had surprising control of his mind. His mind kept closed and dark. Only in times of vulnerability did Spock ever know a more precise location of his mate. Not that it helped him locate his mate. His mother helped him with patience. Amanda had been traveling with Spock and Sarek, rather be left behind on Vulcan. While there are Vulcan’s that find their mate off world, they aren’t that many. Many Vulcan’s said nasty things to Amanda. She would rather not deal with that on her own.

          Since a Vulcan could never be sure of the gender of their mates, there are what qualifies as Dominant and Submissive Vulcans. Doesn’t matter what their physical gender is, their second gender is more of that of the mind. When they mate, through a mind meld and the exchange of sexual fluids, it makes the Submissive mind reprogram their biology so that they can carry their children. Spock knew that he was a Dominant, and so his mate would be a Submissive. It didn’t matter how dominant their mind was, they were always submissive to their more dominant mate. It also didn’t matter what species they were. The mind meld would make sure that they were compatible, that their DNA would mesh correctly. Their mates would never want for anything. Even though Vulcan’s were a vicious species, for their mates and families, they were the gentlest of creatures. Children were treasured, and the worst crimes were against them. To hurt a child would get you hunted by the Child’s clan. The entirety of it. Many times, the Submissives are the most vicious.

           How Spock wanted that with his mate. He’d be so gentle, he’d love every little precious bundle his mate would gift him. He’d make sure they’d each have their own Sehlat, preferably ones bred from I-Chaya, Spock’s own trusty Sehlat. He’d scour the Galaxy for any and all who would dare to hurt his family. First, he’d have to _find_ his mate. Who was very good at avoiding him. Luckily for Spock, this diplomatic mission he’s on with his parents to Star Base 47—an academy for those that can’t make it to the central academy on Earth, or for those who need to learn new regulations or information while on their missions—his mate was somewhere on the Star Base. He could feel it in his blood. He’d have to wait for after the mission, though, as he still can’t pin point _where_ on the station they are. Just that they are there. His father keeps looking at him with an amused look. Spock can see why he is, even if it is beginning to grate on his nerves. Usually fairly stoic, Spock has been shifting around in his seat and being restless in general. While, he is paying attention, he is also shifting to face whatever direction his mate is. The people they are meeting with haven’t said anything, but they are beginning to look annoyed. It makes Spock’s lips twitch into a smile. Just for a split second as all those that see it immediately gulp and straighten in their chairs. Spock finds it funny that they even agreed to work with a race that frightens them so. A little entertainment wouldn’t hurt any as he waits to go find his mate. So, he let’s his eyes drift around the room, like a predator looking for prey. He knows he’ll be reprimanded later, but for now it’s oh so satisfying.


	2. Nekhaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 7/4/2018  
> Title Meaning:  
> Nekhaya: Submission, the act of submitting to the power of another; the state of being submissive or compliant; meekness (vs domination).
> 
> Other Meanings:  
> Kroikah: Stop, or Enough.  
> Shek: Sword, a weapon consisting typically of a long, straight or slightly curved, pointed blade having one or two cutting edges and set into a hilt (generic name).  
> Abrukhausu: Dominator, a person who dominates. I am using this to mean Dominant. As in Dominant Spock.  
> Nepik: Submissive, inclined or willing to submit. I am using this to mean Submissive. As in Submissive Jim.  
> Nekhaya: Submission, the act of submitting to the power of another; the state of being submissive or compliant; meekness (vs domination).  
> ahn’wun: Rope-like weapon, rope kusarifundo/bola/particular Vulcan weapon.  
> ahn-soon: Leather strap, a leather strap that's tied around each combatant's wrist in a fight. I am using this as a leather strap to bind someone. I miss read the definition several times and don’t feel like trying to find another way to say this.  
> Hafa'uh! Nam'tor du kobat!: Stay! You are weak!  
> Ti'amah!: Let me go!  
> Nam'uh hayal.: Calm down.  
> Bath'paik!: Damn you!  
> Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut!: Shut your mouth!  
> Worla.: Never.  
> Nam'uh ralash-fam. Nekhau, t'nash-veh ashaya.: Be silent. Submit, my love.  
> I nekhau tor du.: I submit to you.  
> T’nash-veh.: Mine. Also means my.  
> T’nash-veh katelau.: My mate. Mate, to copulate; to be paired for reproducing; breed; to become joined in marriage.  
> T’nash-veh Nepik.: My Submissive. Submissive, inclined or willing to submit. I am using this to mean Submissive. As in Submissive Jim.  
> T’nash-veh ashaya.: My love. Love, a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person (noun).  
> T’nash-veh t’hy’la.: My soulmate. My friend/life friend, friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister.  
> T’nash-veh k'hat'n'dlawa.: My other half of my heart and soul. Half of each other's heart & soul, one who is 'half of my heart and soul in its deepest sense; became unfashionable after Reformation because of its emotional connotation.  
> Ashayam.: Beloved. A beloved person; used as a term of endearment; similar to t'hy'la but more personal and with emotional connotations; used in fan fiction.  
> Ozh’esta: Finger embrace, touching the index and middle fingers between bond-mates and/or t'hy'la.  
> T’nash-veh ahm S’chn T’gai Spock.: My name is S’chn T’gai Spock.  
> T’nash-veh ahm James Tiberius Kirk.: My name is…
> 
> I think I got everything. If not let me know. I know that I probably have wrong definitions or wrong wording, but I've cross referenced everything with several different sites and what I used was most consistent. Thank you for your patience.

          Jim just got out of class. There are new regulations regarding Vulcans. Jim didn’t really care about the Vulcans as long as they left him alone. However, since Star Fleet is working with them and Vulcans are their allies, Jim learned as much Vulcan as he could, both the written and the spoken. He did the same with the Klingons, since they are the enemy.

          So, Jim was coming out of the academy building with a flood of other Star Fleet Officers and Cadets. The inside of Star Base 47 was designed to look like the academy campus on earth. While Star Base 47 is technically a space station, it was built on a meteor—that was fairly large—and orbited an uninhabitable planet like a small moon, the inside looked like someone had took a piece of Earth and left it in orbit. Inside was like a holodeck, blue skies, sun shining, dirt and grass, trees. The place was huge and even boasted its own small forest. As Jim was coming down the steps of the academy, he paused. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. Stood on end. The back of his mind buzzed. Like static. Jim always listened to his gut, to his instincts. It has gotten him out of many a tough spot. So, when it told him he was being looked for, he called on his Betazoid genes and quieted his mind. His mind only ever buzzed if someone was broadcasting telepathically. Keeping himself relaxed, Jim scanned the crowd. His eyes locked with Sarek.

          Then, he knew. He is a Vulcan’s mate. A Vulcan mate that is looking for him. Jim knew there wasn’t much he could do but give the Vulcan a damn good chase, because contrary to popular belief, Jim T. Kirk wasn’t tied down easily. Sure, he was easy for a night, but after that? Well, you’d sooner get a tribble to stop multiplying. So, without waiting, Jim began to calmly walk in the opposite direction. It wouldn’t do to show his hand too soon. Jim knew that the Vulcan is more than likely stronger and faster than him. Jim wanted a head start. He had just barely gotten to the edge of the forested area where the training equipment is when there was a commotion behind him.

          _“Kroikah!”_ ‘Like Hell!’ Jim thought as he bolts through the equipment. There’s the sound of gasps and scuffles behind him, but Jim doesn’t dare to look. He just keeps going forward, and up. Using the equipment as a deterrent. Not that it slows the Vulcan down much. When Jim makes it to the trees, he dodges them barely and jumps and slides under roots and fallen branches. His uniform is getting ripped and dirty, but he doesn’t care. He has one thing in mind. Run. Surprisingly, Jim doesn’t really feel much fear. It feels more like anticipation than fear. There’s more snarled-out Vulcan behind him, but Jim’s not paying any attention to what is being said. Jim doesn’t even know how he hasn’t been caught yet.

          What Jim didn’t know was that the robes and attire for diplomatic events and such were very counter-intuitive for running and catching a mate. Spock had to stop for several seconds when his robe snagged on a piece of equipment. He was also in such a mindset to go after his mate that it took Spock a while to get his robe _off_ because he kept trying to rip the very durable robe from the piece of equipment that was becoming more wrecked by the second, instead of slipping the robe from his shoulders. Under the robe, Spock wore the typical armor and cloth for a warrior of Vulcan. This made it much easier to chase and catch his mate. The trees were also helping Jim. Although Vulcan’s vast desserts and rocky mountains helped Spock keep his footing in the forest’s trunks and root systems. Spock utilized his shek to cut away various vines that got in his way.

          By the time Spock caught up with Jim, Jim was half way across one of the many clearings in the forest. The flat plain gave Spock the advantage he needed to catch his surprisingly fast mate. Once Spock was close enough, he used his ahn’wun to trip up Kirk. As soon as Kirk went down, Spock was up over him, but Jim didn’t go down quietly. Jim quickly twisted and threw a right hook at Spock’s cheek. As Spock was not expecting much resistance, let alone a punch in the face, Spock was stunned and reared back. That gave Jim time and space to stand and face the Vulcan. Jim didn’t even consider trying to run. The Vulcan would be on him as soon as he turned his back. Jim also knew that the chase was over, but Jim wasn’t quite willing to just be done just yet.

          Spock, as soon as he gathered his wits back around him, was thrilled. His mate, not only gave him an amazing chase—where it was very difficult to catch him—but also wanted to give a fight, to make Spock prove his worth as an Abrukhausu. To make his Nepik give his nekhaya. The two circled like panthers, sizing each other up. The only weapon Spock saw on his mate is a phaser, which he noticed his mate never made a move for. That told Spock that his mate didn’t want to hurt him too much. So, Spock threw his pointed weapons to the side, only keeping his ahn’wun and ahn-soon. Spock wanted to show his mate that he also didn’t want to harm him any more than necessary.

          Jim struck first, throwing a right straight punch at Spock’s nose, and following through with a left straight punch to Spock’s abdomen, making sure not to hit Spock’s heart. Spock deflected the first punch with a flick of his wrist but missed the second punch and caught it in his stomach. He, in turn, lashed out with his ahn’wun and caught Jim’s left wrist, yanking it towards him to put Jim off balance. Jim, being in many bar brawls and street fights before—and some in—academy, stepped forward to keep balance and swung his right leg up in a right kick, bruising Spock’s ribs. Spock grunted and grabbed the leg that had just kicked him. As Spock pulled the leg toward him to throw his mate off balance, Jim surged up and threw his other leg over the Vulcan’s right shoulder, bringing his feet together and locking them. Spock, thrown off balance, stumbled back and Jim used that momentum to flip Spock onto the ground. Jim then, while Spock was getting his bearings, moved his legs to lock them around the Vulcan’s neck in a choke hold. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Spock still had the ahn’wun around Jim’s wrist and so he used it to pull Jim forward and relieve the pressure on his neck.

          Seeing that he couldn’t overcome his mate by brute force, Spock began utilizing the various Vulcan martial arts he was taught. Jim, while surprised in the tactic change, was able to keep out of the Vulcan’s hold like a slippery eel. Finally, Spock got his mate in a position where he was able to use his ahn-soon and tie his mate’s wrists behind his back. With his mate face down on the ground, Spock was able to put his weight on him, to keep his mate’s legs from kicking him off. The position also pushed Spock’s throbbing erection into his mate’s supple ass. It made his mate squirm and buck, but it didn’t dislodge Spock.

          “Hafa'uh! Nam'tor du kobat!” (Stay! You are weak!) Spock hissed into his mate’s ear. Jim snarled back.

          “Ti'amah!” (Let me go!) Jim tried to buck up once more, but just succeeded in grinding his ass on the Vulcan’s hard length. Spock nearly moaned at the sensation and at the pleasure that his mate knew his native language.

          “Nam'uh hayal.” (Calm down.) Spock removed his hands from his mate’s tied wrists and soothed them down his arms, and through his hair.

          “Bath'paik!” (Damn you!) Spock growled at his mate. The sound sent a shiver down Jim’s spine and pooled warmth under his navel. Jim threw in some more token squirming, even though he was thoroughly pinned.

          “Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut!” (Shut your mouth) Jim grinned, he enjoyed both the verbal sparring and the actual sparring much more than he thought he would. Being the brat, he is, Jim opened his mouth.

          “Worla.” (Never.) Spock nearly chuckled at his mate’s cheeky reply. He could tell that his mate was beginning to submit, even though his words were harsh, his body was relaxing.

          “Nam'uh ralash-fam. Nekhau, t'nash-veh ashaya.” (Be silent. Submit, my love.) Jim whines slightly as he hears the pet name. Finally, Jim let’s his body relax completely. Spock gently nips the side of his Mate’s neck in response, making Jim keen.

          “I nekhau tor du.” (I submit to you.) Jim bares his neck and Spock growls possessively. Spock nuzzles the offered flesh, kissing and nipping, sucking, marking, growling out words each time his lips leave Jim’s neck.

          “T’nash-veh. T’nash-veh katelau. T’nash-veh Nepik. T’nash-veh ashaya. T’nash-veh t’hy’la. T’nash-veh k'hat'n'dlawa. Ashayam.” (Mine. My mate. My Submissive. My love. My soulmate. My other half of my heart and soul. Beloved.) Jim shivered and mewled with each word, his back arching, pushing his ass further into the Vulcan’s cock. Spock ground down purring. Then, Spock bit down on the junction of Jim’s neck where his neck met shoulder. Spock bit hard enough to draw blood, leaving a deep imprint that would scar over. Just one of his many ways of marking his mate as _his._ As Spock was doing this, he was also frotting against Jim and had his hand down Jim’s pants. So, when Spock bit down, they both came. Spock laved the wound with his tongue as they both panted for breath.

          Once their hearts were calm, and their bodies sated for the moment, Spock helped Jim up and undid the ahn-soon. When Spock had the ahn-soon untied, he brushed their fingers together in an Ozh’esta. Jim’s cheeks reddened and Spock was once more thrilled with his mate’s knowledge of Vulcan. Purring, Spock introduced himself. “T’nash-veh ahm S’chn T’gai Spock.” (My name is S’chn T’gai Spock.)

          “T’nash-veh ahm James Tiberius Kirk. My friends call me Jim.” (My name is…) “So…what now?” Jim asks as the awkwardness of the situation catches up with him. Spock smiles slightly at his mate’s shyness. Jim’s hand rubs the back of his neck.

          “Now, we go back and I introduce you to my parents. Then, we figure out how to proceed afterwards.” Jim relaxes slightly at that. To Jim that means that it all just doesn’t immediately go the Vulcan’s way, and they don’t bond immediately. Jim might have submitted, but he wants to know his Vulcan more before going further. Spock retrieves his weapons and then places a hand on Jim’s lower back as he proceeds to lead Jim back the way they came. However, as Jim steps forward, sharp pain laces through his ankle and races up his leg. Jim sucks in a harsh breath and hisses in pain, collapsing toward the ground. “Jim!”

          “Shit! Fuck, that hurts.” Jim pants out when Spock catches and steadies him. “I think I twisted it in our fight. Or while I was running. Adrenalin is a wonderful thing.”

          “I will carry you back.” Spock scoops Jim up bridal style and begins onward. Jim squeaks, and clutches Spock’s shoulders.

          “I can walk fine! Well, only if you help, but you don’t have to carry me!” Jim tries to convince Spock to put him down. Key word: _tries._

          “No. I will carry you.” Spock’s face is serious and nearly blank in it’s seriousness. His voice is hard and unmoving. Jim’s eyes narrow at him. Spock raises a slanted, pointy eyebrow. “Will you be able to walk the 6.05 kilometers (3.76 miles) to the academy through fairly thick forest?”

          Jim looks around at where they are. He hadn’t realized how far he had run. He thought that they were much closer. Jim is relieved that they are far enough that no one could have heard their… intimate moment. However, Spock is right. There is no way Jim could walk back that far, even with Spock supporting him. He has to swallow his pride and let himself be carried. Not that he could get out of Spock’s hold. It seemed that Spock learned quickly that Jim was slippery when he wanted to be. Spock had already taken Jim’s silence as affirmation that he could not and had began walking back. Jim scowled slightly at Spock, which made Spock smirk. Which made Jim blush and look away from Spock. That just earned a chuckle from Spock, and the deepening of Jim’s flush that it met his ears.


End file.
